<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The last wish of a wounded Serpent by DemonOfTheBattlefield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686861">The last wish of a wounded Serpent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfTheBattlefield/pseuds/DemonOfTheBattlefield'>DemonOfTheBattlefield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, translation from an old fanfiction of mine published on the Italian fanfic website</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonOfTheBattlefield/pseuds/DemonOfTheBattlefield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"And in fact, how did a hundred years of intrigue and planning in the shadows end? In the toilet? No, but almost: I am dying miserably and I must also witness this pitiful sight. I would almost laugh to think about it, if there weren't these damned gashes in my chest to stop me. It makes me laugh, because in fact this whole situation is ironic: the Serpent, the most treacherous and disloyal being of the Soul Society, who sacrifices his own life to save someone else's, after having spent an entire existence as a selfish and lonely reptile. But in fact it's not all that inconsistent as a thought, because your life and my life are not that different, our very souls share that bond. I convinced myself at the beginning that doing what I saw as protecting you meant that I had done nothing but safeguard my soul which you represented. So if I succeeded I didn't mind dying (It isn't even a logical reasoning, now I know it, I had understood nothing about you because I know nothing of that love I speak of)"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichimaru Gin/Matsumoto Rangiku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The last wish of a wounded Serpent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What are you looking at, brat?</p>
<p>I’m aware that I am dying too, I don't need you to remind me that with your disgustingly compassionate look. Fake, among other things. Because maybe not even you are so stupid as to feel pity for an opponent that five minutes ago you would not have hesitated to kill (if you were able to, of course). Or maybe you want to remind me that I failed, that I threw away 100 years of my and Rangiku’s life for an impossible aspiration, which only resulted in me being dropped on my ass right in the starting point. </p>
<p>"I want to become a Shinigami, so you don't have to cry anymore"</p>
<p>Too bad you are crying now, Rangiku. My fault, as usual. You are shedding this torrent of tears for a miserable traitor who has not been able to protect you even after taking sides against the whole world, twice betraying those very few people who trusted him. Not that I really cared about Aizen's trust, except to get the information needed to kill him. And in fact, how did a hundred years of intrigue and planning in the shadows end? In the toilet? No, but almost: I am dying miserably and I must also witness this pitiful sight. I would almost laugh to think about it, if there wasn't this damned gash in my chest to stop me. It makes me laugh, because in fact this whole situation is ironic: the Serpent, the most treacherous and disloyal being of the Soul Society, who sacrifices his own life to save someone else's, after having spent an entire existence as a selfish and lonely reptile. But in fact it's not all that inconsistent as a thought, because your life and my life are not that different, our very souls share that bond. I convinced myself in the beginning that doing what I saw as protecting you meant that I had done nothing but safeguard my soul that you represented. So if I succeeded I didn't mind dying (It isn’t even a logical reasoning, now I know it, I had understood nothing about you because I know nothing of that love I speak of). Ahahah, of course, who knows if Captain Zaraki had understood our true nature that time; after all, he was the one who said that the only shinigami to fear death were Tosen and me. Both miserably defeated by their own illusion. But, incredibly, not alone, because the very few people who care about us are next to us at least at the end.</p>
<p>What about you, Captain? Will you have someone who will cry at your grave when they die? Are you even able to die and get this final comfort?<br/>What a question! If you COULD die, surely there would be those losers of the fifth brigade or that stupid Hinamori brat. To think that she was convinced that I was the one who misled her dear Captain Aizen and led him to wickedness. ME, who now find myself lying on this rock with one arm less and a nice tear in my chest because I tried to kill him!<br/>I must admit, though, that I used to have a lot of fun making fun of such naive people, seeing their expressions after realizing you promised nothing but cruel illusions was hilarious, captain, but now I have neither the strength nor the will to to laugh at them. The only thing I want is to see Aizen crumble under the weight of his own house of cards and, while it is extremely humiliating to have to rely on that damn brat, I only ask you one request, Kurosaki: defeat Aizen, kill him in the cruelest way. If not for me, at least for Rangiku who continues to cry bent over my now cold body. Indeed, I’ll be selfish until the end, so now that you are at it do it for me too!<br/>And most of all, get that look off your face if you don't want Shinso to do it for you, because I hate it. Look at Aizen who just came to kill you, remember your mission and leave me alone, now that I can finally be alone with her, no more lies or deceptions masked behind a fox face and a snake smile.<br/>I seem to have thought enough so far; my mind is completely clouding over and I no longer feel much of my body, while my eyes slide back into their usual position. Now, I think I should have opened them more often, at least to better see the woman you have become, Rangiku. Who knows if seeing them you would have realized that I have never betrayed either you or Izuru.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It still seems absurd to me to have written something so short! I hope not to have ruined Gin's character in this story (although I consider it good if I can say so myself) also because ... ehm, I don't want to find Shinso pointed to my throat. I know it isn't very happy, but I hope with all my heart that you will like this old fic anyway. The title I think I'll change it as soon as something decent comes to my mind. <br/>What do you think of the story?<br/>I hoped you liked it.<br/>Goodnight everyone!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>